True Alpha and Echo: Heroes beyond
Storyline David went to IHOP By himself to enjoy the day. David had won the battle from the Demon gang. David wanted to celebrate by himself. David was kind of sad that he broke up with his lover Ashley Smith. David is trying to move on with his life. He wasn't ready for a relationship yet with all of the stressful and overwhelming stuff happening to him. David has his family and friends on his side. They are supporting him all the way. David invited Caleb to his apartment. They had bene bonding more as friends. They are becoming best friends. David told Caleb about his break up with Ashley. Caleb was sorry about that. David explained to Caleb that he wanted to end things with Ashley because of all the things getting in the way. Caleb said, "I guess that is for the best". Caleb explained about his relationship with Rachel Sims. It is a friendship. David and Caleb were training to just hang out and just be closer as friends and get along, they both wanted to work together as a duo. David and Caleb were getting along very well. They decided to take a break and they hung out at Friendly's. They were catching up on things. Kimberly, Brooke, Seth even Rachel decided to join. They had a good group date. It was wonderful. David and Seth were hanging out. They were talking about Kimberly. Seth is having challenges with her. David wants to know what is going. Seth explained about the problems. The relationship has been strained. They had less kissing and other types of affection. David would try his best to confront Kimberly. David and Kimberly have been clashing it out. Kimberly was overcome by emotion because of what happened after the kidnapping. David tried to convince Kimberly to let her guard down with Seth. Kimberly would try to do it. David, Caleb and the others went to DSM. They were spending quality time with their friends. There wasn’t any trouble in the city so far. David and Caleb were actually discussing something very important. They had discussed for 30 minutes. They agreed to team up. In some base, There was a person that has an android body. He was connected to multiple computers downloading. The downloads were complete. Brainiac wanted to destroy True Alpha and Echo. While David was cleaning in his apartment. He was having a great day but he misses Ashley a lot. He thinks that breaking up is the right thing to do. David saw his family photo. David said, "I will always miss you". David sense something strange. He could sense some kind of villain. He is not like a demon at all. David and Caleb went to a high tech building. They were trying to find the villain. Caleb said, "Are you sure he is here"? David said, "I think so, he has to be". It is so weird, I can't even sense him. David and Caleb went separately. Caleb went to a part of the building. Brainiac was behind him. Brainiac was following him like a creepy way. Caleb doesn't realize it. Brainiac used his high tech fingers to control Caleb's brain. Brainiac ordered Echo to kill True Alpha. David was still searching Brainiac, he has no results. David saw Caleb, David said, "Hey man, I didn't find Brainiac, I guess he isn't here". Caleb said, "I have always wanted to do this". David said, "Do what"? Caleb sonic punched David and he went back to a wall. David said, "Caleb, what are you doing"? Caleb said, "I want to kill you". Caleb and David fought for awhile. Brainiac was watching and laughing during the whole fight between heroes. Seth heard a disturbance. Seth went to the high tech building. He kept hearing loud sonic punches. Caleb kept punching David very savagely. Blood was coming out of David. Seth electrified Caleb and Brainiac. Seth said, "Are you okay man"? David said, "Thanks for the save". Caleb said, "Oh what happened". David, Seth and Caleb used their power against Brainiac to overload him. Then he exploded. After the fight with Brainiac. David created an enhancer for Caleb. Caleb really liked it and he felt a lot better. David, Seth and Caleb went to Friendly's family restaurant to have a good time. They hung out for a bit. They were celebrating their victory of conquering the computer virus.